Valentine's Day
by PegasusHydra
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends in high school, and Percy gets a valentine from a certain someone... he just can't figure out who. AU. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! This was kinda rushed, and some of the characters may be OOC. But hey, I'm typing this half-asleep. XD This is a bit shorter than my Thanksgiving one, but I hope you guys like it. I might make this into a full story afterwards. :p**

* * *

"Yay, Valentine's Day," I said giving my friend, Annabeth, a wry smile.

She smiled, her gray eyes twinkling. "You know, Valentine's Day can be special to some people."

She opened the door to our homeroom, where my stepdad, Paul Blofis, was teaching.

"Anyway," she said looking down at the floor. "Have a good Valentine's Day, okay?" She gave me a quick hug and went to her seat next to the wall on the left. Mine was on the other side of the room.

She immediately started talking to her best friend, Piper, who was the prettiest girl in the school—but she already had a boyfriend.

The tardy bell rang and everyone hustled into their seats.

"So is everyone here?" Mr. Blofis said coming up to the front of the class.

My cousin, Thalia waltzed in the class, not even ashamed that she was late.

"Yes, now everyone is here," she said and took her seat next to Annabeth.

"Thalia," he sighed, "please try to be on time."

"Sorry Mr. Blofis!" she called out. "I was just helping someone carry their textbooks."

Paul shook his head with a small smile. He probably knew that that meant that she _beat up_ someone with their textbooks instead.

"So, happy Valentine's Day," Paul said moving on. "Just since it's almost the weekends and stuff, you can just go around and talk. But don't be too loud!"

We all stood up abruptly and started meeting one another.

"How much do you want to bet that you're going to receive at least ten Valentines?" Leo said grinning at Jason.

"I'll have you know that I received fifteen last year," Jason joked.

"Hey, don't make me feel bad," I complained. "I barely got five last year."

"Better than none," Leo said waving his finger.

"And besides," Jason said, "I'm not sure if you know, but there's a bunch of girls that are after you."

I stared at him. "For what? I'm just… well, _me."_

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, the great Perseus Jackson does not even know how to describe himself."

I scoffed. "Then how would you describe yourself?"

"Probably something like hot, dashing, brave, strong… the list goes on!" Leo said.

"Don't forget the bad parts too!" I laughed.

"Fine," Jason said. "Whoever gets the most, I'll give half of mine to."

"That'll be Piper," I said. "She got like a huge mound of it last year, didn't she?"

"She just took the candy," Leo mumbled. "Didn't even look at what they wrote."

"Yeah I did!" she said joining in with the girls. "It's just that you got jealous and burnt some of them!"

Leo looked sheepishly at the ground.

Annabeth smiled. "I saw the stack of the Valentines," she whispered. "Even though you may not have the most _cards,_ you certainly have the most candy."

I laughed. "I won't eat them if they're not blue."

"I hope you get a stomachache then, from the few that you eat."

The door opened and two girls carrying a huge box of pink and red stuff came in.

"We're here to pass out the Valentine grams," one of them said in a monotonous voice. She would've made a good robot.

Until she saw Jason. Then she started being all perky.

"So please come up when we call your names," she said.

She and her friend started calling out names.

"Piper McLean."

"Piper McLean."

"Piper McLean."

"Jason Grace."

"Piper McLean."

"Jason Grace."

"Jason Grace."

"Perseus Jackson."

"_Percy,"_ I corrected them and went up to collect mine.

The list went on, alternating mostly between us three, until they called, "Thalia Grace."

"Just Thalia," she said giving them a death glare.

"Looks like Pinecone Face got a valentine for the first time," I snickered which earned me a punch.

It took them at least ten minutes to finish passing them out. Piper and Jason obviously got the most. Leo got a few, maybe five, and Annabeth got a bit more. Thalia still had her one valentine. We joked that she threatened someone to give one to her, and she called us some names that I can't repeat.

"Perse—I mean, Percy Jackson," they said giving me the last one.

"Thanks," I said, but this valentine was bigger and heavier than the others.

It was made with great care and delicacy. I frowned and took it back with me to my pile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they said and left.

Everyone went back to chatting.

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "So Pinecone Face got the least—"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," she snapped. "I wasn't in this."

"Its fine," Jason said to his sister. "Then Leo has the least and, um…"

We looked at our piles. Jason, Piper, and I had the similar sized piles.

"Well," Annabeth said, "it looks to me like Piper has 476 valentines, you have 360, just bigger and stuff, and Percy has 470."

"Whoo!" Piper cheered. "Give me half of your candy."

"I can't believe I lost by _six!"_ I moaned.

"Why do you even care?" Leo grumbled. "I barely got five."

"Shut up, Repair Boy. I only got one."

"Let's just enjoy the ones you have," Annabeth said leaving them to their bickering.

"Sure," I said.

I took the biggest one that I just received. It took me a long time to read, with my dyslexia and their cursive—it just _had _to be cursive, but t said:

_To: Percy Jackson_

_From: Secret Admirer_

I stared at it dumbfounded. Who the heck would like me? I wasn't anything special or anything. I went to the bag of candy that they had sent with it and saw a bunch of blue candy—my favorite.

"Looks like they know what you like," Annabeth said. "Must be someone very close to you."

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

I took out the blueberry sour strings.

"Really, blue on Valentine's Day?" Jason said.

"Why, is it supposed to be all pink and frilly?" Thalia said.

"No, but it's just… strange."

"That's true," Piper said. "But they must like you a lot to do that, huh Percy?"

I didn't respond, and Leo waved his hand in my face, "Hello? Earth to Percy?"

My head shot up. "Yeah? Yeah, sorry. Just spaced out for a moment there."

Piper laughed. "I can tell. Anyway, we're going to have a 'girls' talk.' See you in a bit!"

She dragged along Annabeth and Thalia which I found strange because Thalia wasn't the type fir these.

"Oh, and Percy?" she said after making sure that the others were out of earshot. "I hope you find who sent you that. I think that you will find that person very close to you."

She laughed and went after the girls.

"What the heck does that mean?" I mumbled.

Jason stared at me. "You really don't know?"

"Even _I _know, and I'm considered to be dense!" Leo said.

I shook my head and stared at the valentine, trying to figure out who sent me this.


End file.
